ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Souma Kanzaki/Profile
The "Spirited Star Bushidol". Serious and straight-forward, he tends to make mistakes when acting hastily and will attempt to atone through seppuku. He holds the president of the Marine Biology Club Kanata Shinkai in high regard, but doesn't click at all with fellow club member and upperclassman Kaoru Hakaze. He's fairly close to his classmate Adonis Otogari and so they do a lot together. A member of the unit AKATSUKI. He respects both Keito Hasumi and Kuro Kiryu and spends every day training himself to support them. Personality Appearance Souma is a boy of average height and build. He has long dark purple-colored hair, tied back in a ponytail with a white band, leaving two stray locks of hair fringing his face. His hair reaches about his mid back when tied up. He has light purple eyes. He wears the school uniform, which includes a white shirt with the collar undone, a blue tie, and a blazer buttoned up. He wears dark brown loafers. He can always be seen with his sword; it has a black sheath and dull yellow handles. On stage, Souma wears AKATSUKI's uniform, which is reminiscent of traditional Japanese clothes. It includes a red and white kimono with a yellow striped sleeve. He does not wear the other sleeve and lets it hang down. The outfit includes a black obi tied to the side, with red cords hanging from it. The top part of the kimono is fur-lined, and he wears a black sleeveless shirt under it. The bottom part is red with white petals scattered along the bottom, and he wears black fitted pants underneath. He wears high black boots with black laces. His hair is tied back with the same type of red cord hanging from the obi. He also wears white athletic tape on his arms from the wrist to the forearm. He can be seen with his sword, or a light purple tinted fan. Trivia *Souma's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. *He and his family have a permit to wield swords in public.Crossroad - Curse 2 *He gets teary when watching documentaries about sea turtles. *He wears kimono at home, and is able to teach someone how to wear one.Souma's Mini Events *Souma has admitted to wanting to cut down a human being with a Japanese sword. He has, on multiple occasions, asked someone if he could do so. (He is refused every time, of course.) *He dreamed of playing alongside dolphins for a long time.Aquarium - Epilogue 1 *In order to train for Repayment Festival, he sat under waterfalls and fought bears at a practice ground used by his ancestors. *He makes food for Kamegorou, the pond turtle kept by the Marine Life club.Palace of the Ocean *He uses horse oil passed down for generations in the Kanzaki household to take care of his hair.Quarrel Festival - Epilogue 1 *He and Kanata often go to the aquarium together for Marine Bio Club activities, and it always ends with Souma excitedly point out all different kinds of fish for Kanata to teach him about.Aquarium - Epilogue 1 *Like Adonis he has a lot of difficulty with technology and often forgets to bring his smartphone with him, but his family does have a landline at home.Aquarium - Going to the Aquarium Together 3 He often asks Makoto for help with his phone, and offers to teach him martial arts techniques in return as a cultural exchange.Intercultural Communication, The Wolf and Red Riding Hood - 1 *His morning routine involves going for a jog with Adonis, practicing with his sword in his house's dojo, and then putting together the bento for the day.Greek Legends - 1 *Like Kuro, he had been called a "muscle daruma" by Keito. *He enjoys open-air tea ceremony, particularly in Yumenosaki Academy as there is so much beautiful nature around.Souma's Mini Events He is also good at calligraphy.Colorful Autumn *He often helps Keito with his student council work. As he isn't officially a member, this is mostly limited to bringing him tea or helping with odd jobs. He also offers to rub his shoulders when he's working too hard.Keep in Character! The Spectacular Cinderella Show, Shinsengumi *He is very susceptible to hypnosis due to his simple-minded and honest nature.Quarrel Festival, Meikyoushisui Spoilers: *In the Quarrel Festival, Keito had ordered Souma to stand outside, balance a bucket on his head and recite the Buddhist prayer. Souma was moved since he had a similar punishment in his household. However, he sang Akatsuki's songs instead since he does not know of any Buddhist prayers. Voice Actor Comment "I am very happy that I was invited to participate in Ensemble Stars. As someone who is still new to voice-acting, plus being surrounded by so many famous senpai, I was very nervous. I found Souma Kanzaki's character to be very interesting, as even though he's still young, he's quite old-fashioned; his speech is quite peculiar, and he has the habit of always bowing to everyone. I also felt a great affinity for him, since we share one character in our last name, as well as our favorite food!" }} Sources Category:Profile